1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to product dispensers, and more particularly, to a dispensing cover for dispenser for a cream or gel deodorant product in which the product is advanced within a sleeve to such a dispensing cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers including a generally cylindrical sleeve and product advancing means are known for dispensing cream or gel products contained within the sleeve. Such dispensers commonly are used for deodorant products which are advanced within the sleeve by movement of an elevator platform or the like so that the product is presented at a dispensing end of the sleeve.
Certain of such dispensers are provided with a dispensing cover positioned over the dispensing end of the sleeve containing the product. The dispensing cover is provided with one or more passageways through which the cream or gel product is extruded as the elevator platform is advanced. The product thereby is presented to the external surface of the cover to be dispensed as intended, such as to the skin of a user of the deodorant product.
An undesirable side effect of dispensing cream or gel product in such dispensers is that after the product has been dispensed, residual pressure against the product within the sleeve causes the product to continue to creep through the passageways and out to the external surface of the dispensing cover. This results in product waste and undesirable product remaining to be removed from the dispensing cover surface prior to storage of the dispenser.
Attempts have been made to prevent the undesirable waste of product due to creeping during use of dispensers of the type referred to herein. These attempts have involved dispensers incorporating springs, ratchet bars, oscillating feed screws and similar complicated structure which do not satisfactorily obviate the problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dispenser for a cream or gel product which prevents undesirable waste of the product due to creeping thereof after dispensing is completed, which dispenser is relatively simple in design, uncomplicated in construction and which readily can be manufactured with a minimum number of parts and is sturdy in construction for repeated use without failure.